The Battle of Orleans
The Battle of Orleans - 1739, October 27th - October 30th. ''" Have the courage to live; Anyone can die. " '' Death surounds the weary, forsaken, and broken army of Spain. With the failed conquest of France, two young generals return home with a bitter taste of defeat on their tongues. The French, The British, and The Hessians trail them closely behind, outnumbering them drastically. Commander Carlos La Verde Sanita, and Prince Phillipe V Clemente make refuge in the nearby city of Orleans and prepare to face the armies of Hell. The Spanish have three options. They can run, and be salughtered. They can surrender, and be hanged, or they can fight, and die honorably. Only their faith, can save them now. Chapter 1 - The silence of Battle October 27, 1739 Before every battle, there is always a period of time, when the earth stands still. The rustling winds of Hell are calmed, and every man is quiet. Each man goes into the same, duplicated state of mind. They recognize, they are only soldiers, in one man's war; one man's quest for power; one man's corrupt obsession for glory. This, is the silence of battle. " Your Majesty, we are outnumbered, and outwitted; we must surrender, God wills it. " the young Spanish colonel of Division G.E. - 14, stated as he bowed his head to the Spanish prince, and placed his hand over his heart. " Tell me, something; Colonel. " the prince said curiously. " Did God will, for the Spanish to near extinction before King Carlos reclaimed our homeland? Did God will for England to claim our colonies in the New World? " Bu.... Sire ", The colonel interrupted. " Silence soldier! You have had your chance. I am speaking, you will listen, you will hear, and you will act. " the prince demanded. " What our majesty commands, is what God wills. If this is to be our end, I assure you, I will be sure that we give them such an end, as to be sincerely worthy of rememberance! " the prince, turned abruptly, and walked into the keep. " Father, forgive me. " The colonel mumbled. As the combined armies of France, England, and Hessia drew closer, The prince requested a meeting with all of his hierarchy in the Warlord's Hall. " Brothers....... Sons........... Uncles........ Cousins, and nephews... the armies of Satan are among us. It has fallen upon us, to defend the city. Thou shall not forget, our oath to The Majesty, and to our Lord. If you throw down your arms; your families will die. Behind these walls, lie the innocent children of God. Do not Forget! what it is, We! the children of God! fight for! We, are the Spanish. It was we who conquered the new world from the cannibalistic tribes of Hell! Twas we, that rid the new world of Satan, and it must be we and we alone, who rise above this evil again today. So, I come to you now, unworthy, but forgiven in dire need of assistance. I ask, for your courage, your strength, your might, and your faith. I promise you, my brothers, I will not! submit to this monstrousity. We are the Spanish! Let us do what it is God wills us to do! We must conquer, once more. Viva King Carlos! " " Viva La King Carlos! ", The men chanted. The prince drew his sword, and led the commanders to the tower. " Brother. " The prince stated. " My Lord? ", Carlos questioned. " Take the knights, and ride to the mountain's peak. Await there until I give you the command, and when I do; charge down upon this growing plague and cut them to ribbons. " Carlos cupped his hands, bowed, and walked away. ''- to be continued - '' Category:Fan Creations Category:Fan Stories Category:Chapters Category:Out-Dated Articles